


Seven

by farawatt



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Hallucinations, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawatt/pseuds/farawatt
Summary: Se la vendieron a Bucky en el callejón. Bucky la trajo a casa.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi casilla "ok, estas cosas no se supone que estén volando".

Se la vendieron a Bucky en el callejón. Bucky la trajo a casa. 

—Es de mala calidad—le dice mientras la esconde debajo del colchón: una bolsita de plástico con lo que parece ser hierba seca. Steve no se le ocurre agarrarla hasta que encuentra papel para fumar. 

No sabe qué se supone que tiene que hacer al principio. Tiene el papel, tiene cannabis. El miedo a que lo descubran, tal vez. Se enrolla los puños de la camisa. Limpia su frente del sudor de verano. Abre las ventanas. Está nervioso, descubre. No es nada. Bucky llega en una hora, y si lo atrapa, bueno, no es lo peor que ha visto hacer a Steve.

Despliega el papel rectangular en la mesa del comedor; lo aplana con las manos varias veces. Sus palmas están húmedas cuando saca la bolsa de plástico de su bolsillo. La abre. Es de un color verde-amarillo en sus manos. Acerca la nariz a la bolsa e inhala. Cataloga con su mal olfato el olor acre. Le gusta el olor, se dice, recordando cómo Bucky estiró los labios y arrugó la nariz. Cree que lo que sigue es agruparla en línea recta sobre el papel, lo que hace, con delicadeza. Entonces, la idea del filtro llega y lo prepara. Intenta doblar el papel de tal manera que el filtro no pueda caerse. Lo intenta otra vez. Pasan tantos intentos como minutos y Bucky abre la puerta antes de que Steve siquiera pueda enrollar el cigarro. 

—¿Qué haces?—murmura, quitándose la corbata, sin mirarlo. 

—No mucho—estira el papel. Bucky voltea a verlo. Inspecciona un momento, como un sabueso, y luego se lanza hacia Steve con la nariz arrugada por el olor. Es ligeramente gracioso cómo se abren sus ojos. Parece que quiere regañarlo; un momento después, se ríe. 

—Lo estás haciendo mal—es todo lo que dice. Se sienta en la única silla vacía y arregla el trabajo de Steve con dedos torpes. Está un poco aliviado porque ésta también es su primera vez. 

Ve a Buck enrollar el papel y lamer el borde. Le produce un rebote en el estómago, una especie de desajuste en el pecho. Sabe que lo que está haciendo (y sintiendo) es ilegal, pero hay una emoción dentro suyo, como… ardiendo, quemándolo, que quiere salir en cada golpe y grito y rebelión, y Steve sucumbe cada vez. No hay una palabra, aún. Espera encontrarla pronto. 

—¿Quieres hacer los honores?—Bucky tiene una caja de fósforos en la mano. Mira a Steve con la sonrisa petulante que él no tolera por el que sabe es un “_ te reto _” que nunca se formula en voz alta. 

Saca un fósforo. Agarra el cigarro entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Pone la punta donde cree que está el filtro entre sus labios y frota la cabeza del fósforo contra el raspador tres veces antes de que encienda. Acerca el fuego a la punta. Inhala. 

El humo se enreda en su garganta y tose. Su tos apaga el fuego. Bucky le da palmadas en la espalda. 

Steve lo empuja con el hombro. 

Bucky se ríe.

—Déjame—le quita el cigarro. Lo fuma con la delicadeza que no tuvo para construirlo. Frunce el ceño—. No puedo decir que me gusta. 

—Mi turno—lo prueba. No tose esta vez. No lo sabe con certeza, si le gusta o no, tampoco. Se lo pasa a Bucky, de repente somnoliento, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa y acomodando su cabeza entre ellos. Ve a Bucky sonreírle por el ojo descubierto. Steve le sonríe contra su camisa. 

Buck sigue sonriendo. Su boca se curva en un “hey”, y, despacio, las comisuras de sus labios se elevan. Steve le sonríe. Bucky extiende el cigarro hacia él; Steve levanta la cabeza. Bucky le pone el cigarrillo en los labios. Lo fuma y Bucky se lo vuelve a quitar. Se miran. Se ve ridículo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa fácil. Steve se ríe. 

—Gracioso, ¿eh?—alza las cejas. La risa de Bucky es larga, se extiende, atraviesa las venas de Steve. En un momento entre su risa y su voz, se levanta de la silla. Steve apoya la mandíbula en su hombro, a la par que Bucky se inclina, todavía con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, las manos apoyadas en la mesa—Vamos a la sala. 

Le quita el cigarro y lo vuelve a probar. Suelta el humo en la cara de Bucky, que hace una mueca. La forma en que mira a Steve lo obliga a fumar otra vez. Se levanta y van a la sala. Sigue a Bucky todo el camino. Apoyan la espalda contra el sofá y alargan las piernas sobre la madera. Bucky empuja con su pierna sus zapatos. Steve, quien todavía tiene el cigarrillo en la boca, la mano en el cigarro, los ojos en las puntas de los zapatos de Bucky, se ríe. Son millas para alcanzar los pies de Bucky, es un _ jodido _ gigante. 

La cortina de la sala. De repente. 

Las mariposas se mueven en la cortina. Alas doradas aleteando en la tela. Steve se estira para tocarlas. Estira la mano. Bucky se carcajea. 

—¿Qué haces?—entrelaza sus dedos con los de Steve. 

—Hay mariposas en la cortina—comenta, viéndolas revolotear como atrapadas.

—No se supone que estén volando—la boca de Bucky se mueve en su oído. Comienzan a descender, abajo, abajo, y las mariposas se mueven, sin invadir el espacio de las otras, alas desplegadas rosas y doradas. No en su cortina, no, sino dentro de ella. Cobran vida en su cortina. 

Estira la mano. Se da cuenta que la de Bucky está encadenada a la suya. Sobre el aleteo, frente a él, sus manos están juntas. Gira su rostro en el pecho de Bucky. Lo mira, iluminado, sonriéndole como si él fuera una mariposa atrapada en una cortina. Apoya las manos, la suya y la otra, la que no es suya, en el abdomen de Buck. Acomoda su cabeza y mira las mariposas. 

—Están atrapadas—conjetura. Siente que su boca se curva. Lame sus labios. Bucky le quita el cigarro, en la otra mano, y lo lleva a su boca. Steve mira y mira su boca. Bucky le guiña un ojo. 

Mueve y mueve la mano, acarician el pelo de Steve. Atraen el rostro de Steve al rostro de Bucky. Steve empuja sus labios a los de Bucky. Steve y Bucky. 

Lento y constante. 

Steve y Bucky. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
